


Possession & Punishment

by Verai



Series: Double Dedication [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Morgan Twins AU, Multi, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: The twins told you not to go on a job without one of them to protect you. But you're an independent woman, you do as you please! Or so you thought. When two possessive men find out you've disobeyed them, will you be ready to face the consequences?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Thorne Morgan/Reader
Series: Double Dedication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775623
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	Possession & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and went with it. This harkens back to my older work, where Arthur was angrier, more possessive, more rough. If you’re not into some hardcore rough sex, you best be leavin’ now.

"It'll be real easy. We'll be in and out before t'ey know it. And Karen will keep watch, won'tcha, darlin'?" Sean caressed her elbow lovingly. 

Karen smiled at him and nodded before looking back at you. "So will you do it?" 

You weighed your options. Since the Morgan twins had claimed you, they very rarely let you out of their sight. One was usually around camp, and if they were both out on a job, Grimshaw made sure you were helping out with something that kept you busy until they returned. It was starting to get a little bit stifling.

But today, both Morgans were gone and Susan was busy yelling at the other girls. Perhaps you could sneak away for just one little job. You felt like you weren't contributing to the gang as much as you once did, although Dutch did casually mention that the twins seemed a lot calmer these days, especially Thorne.

You looked at Sean and Karen, their eyes brimming with hope. 

"Alright, I'll come with. Just don't let Arthur or Thorne know. And we have to get back before they do."

They grinned.

***

"You really rushed back there."

"We got out of there just fine, didn't we?"

"Don't mean we can take chances like that!" 

"Fuckin' hell, Arthur, get off my back already."

"You just want to get back to camp."

"So do you."

"I do. And I want to get back  _ alive. _ "

Thorne rolled his eyes and hitched his horse. 

And immediately he knew something was wrong. 

"Where is she?" Arthur asked, hitching his horse and coming to stand next to Thorne. 

Thorne looked around the camp, spotted Dutch, and stormed away. 

Arthur quickly followed him. 

"DUTCH!" Thorne roared; everyone in camp knew that tone and steered clear. 

Dutch looked up from his book. "Now there is no need for all that hollerin'. What is it, son?" 

Thorne could barely keep himself from growling as he asked where his woman was. 

Arthur, meanwhile, had stopped following Thorne and had gone to Susan. After asking her where his lady was, she quickly realized she had lost track of her a few hours ago. She also mentioned that she hadn't seen Karen and Sean in a while. 

Arthur and Thorne came back to their horses at the same time. 

"She's with Karen and Sean," Arthur said. 

Thorne nodded. "Dutch told me where they went. I'm going after them. You stay here in case she comes back."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the meaningful look on Thorne's face, he nodded in understanding. 

_ Don't let her run away. _

Thorne took off down the path out of camp at a gallop, leaving Arthur to wait for their beloved to return. 

***

The job should’ve been easy. It should’ve been a quick in and out.

Instead, a deputy patrol had come by and seen Karen drinking outside with a gun, and though she tried her best to be charming and shoo them away, Sean had picked the worst time to trip and fall on his face as the two of you were sneaking out the back of the house.

Which, of course, led to a mad dash to the horses and a crazy chase through the forest as the three of you raced away from your pursuers.

“Split up!” Karen yelled as she veered right and took off, firing her gun into the air to confuse the lawmen behind them.

You took a hard left and rode fast into the night, until the moon had traveled halfway across the sky and you heard nothing but the wind and panting of your horse. As you left the forest, looking for a path, you checked your compass and started traveling back to camp, hoping that Arthur and Thorne weren’t back at camp yet.

You had a sinking feeling that you may have tested your luck too much today.

***

Arthur looked up at the sound of galloping hoofbeats coming up to camp. He dropped the horse brush and started stalking towards the rider coming to the hitching posts. Squinting in the predawn darkness, he noticed that it was Ennis coming back to camp, with a tired Sean riding him.

“Sean!” Arthur barked.

Sean saw Arthur and immediately paled. “Hey, King Arthur,” he greeted nervously as he got off his horse, keeping his back to him.

“Where are the ladies?” Arthur growled.

Sean turned to face him. “They haven’t come back yet?” he asked, surprised. 

Arthur was about to let him have a verbal beat down, but was interrupted by the sound of another horse charging into camp.

Karen nearly fell off her horse trying to get down, but Sean quickly came over to help her. 

Arthur’s ire was not contained at seeing her disheveled state, however. He growled out his question again, only mentioning his lover’s name this time.

“She took off in the opposite direction,” Karen said, glancing at Sean. “I thought she’d be back by now.”

Arthur gave the two of them one final glare before storming off. Making his way to John, he grabbed the gun from him and told him to get some rest before taking his place, pacing ferociously at the lookout campfire.

An hour passed, and Arthur’s agitation only grew worse.

Then a third horse came cantering back to camp.

“Who’s there?”

“Thorne, you idiot.”

Arthur walked up to Thorne as he slowed his horse. “You find her?

Thorne shook his head. “She didn’t come back neither, huh.”

Arthur shook his head in confirmation.

The two of them looked at each other, the worry reflected in both their eyes.

“Should we both go look for her?” Arthur finally asked.

Thorne nodded, just as they heard another horse come into camp, a familiar name being announced by a familiar voice. Distracted, they let the rider fly past them. Once they had gathered their wits, Arthur quickly hopped on the back of Thorne’s horse and they followed.

***

You were ecstatic. You had made out like the luckiest bandit at the last minute, coming across a little cabin tucked away on top of a hill. Taking a little-used horse trail back to camp, you had spotted it and decided that checking it out for the future was a good idea.

Turned out that the cabin was ripe for the picking, looking abandoned, but seeing where there were clean spots on the dusty floor, you found a hidden lock box filled with goodies. You stuffed the money and jewelry in your satchel and took off, hoping that whoever had hidden it would not find out until much later. But just in case, you rode off the trail, into a river, went in a few circles to hide your tracks before coming back to camp.

You were so excited that you blasted past the guards at camp, who were clearly talking and not paying attention to you. They didn’t even call out to you as you announced yourself, but you did hear them gallop after you, so they’d find out soon enough about your good fortune. 

Hopping off your horse and hitching it quick, you ran towards Karen and Sean, who were drinking at the campfire. When they saw you coming, they both lit up in relief.

“Oh thank the lord, we were worried about you!” Karen exclaimed.

“Look, look!” you chirped as you pulled out the money and jewelry from your satchel. “Came across an abandoned cabin on the way back, found these under the floorboards!”

They both looked happily at you, then paled and took a step back away from you.

“What..?” You asked before you noticed that they were not looking at you, but behind you.

You turned.

Thorne and Arthur towered over you, both of them looking pissed off. You swallowed and took a step back. “Hi fellas... welcome back,” you said, your voice cracking.

Thorne said nothing. He only glared at you for a moment longer, his eyes roving over you for a few moments before he turned and stormed off.

You started to follow after him, but Arthur put his arm out in front of you, stopping you in your tracks. Turning to him, you saw the same anger in Arthur’s eyes for a brief moment before he blinked and looked at you with a little more kindness.

But not much.

“Let him be, darlin’,” he murmured before guiding you to their tent. “He just needs to cool down.”

You followed Arthur meekly, glancing towards where Thorne had stalked away. Arthur led you into your shared tent, closed the flaps, and without a word, started to get you ready for bed. Like a rag doll, you let Arthur take off your outer clothes and tuck you into the blankets. He took off his outer clothes, his boots, and his hat, and crawled in after you, pulling you into his arms, holding you tightly. He was tense as he held you, and you knew that he wasn’t happy with you right now. But he still held you, and eventually, you fell asleep, exhaustion overcoming everything else, even the unsteadiness of your heart.

***

A full day passed. You hadn’t seen Thorne at all, but Arthur told you it would be fine, that Thorne could take care of himself. 

All the while, Arthur was a little standoffish, speaking curtly with you, giving you orders to stay within his sight. Usually you would argue, you would pout, you would flippantly tell him that you were a grown woman who could take care of herself.

But today, you were obedient. You wanted him to stop being so cold. The aloofness in his eyes when he looked at you was more painful than the anger. It hurt, being shut out like this, as if he had just left you outside during a blizzard.

And you were worried about Thorne. Why hadn’t he come back yet?

You hadn’t realized you were crying until you saw the water in your wash basin ripple. You had stopped moving, just stared into the water as if it would grant you the answers to everything if you only looked long enough.

“Sweetheart.”

You looked up, startled. You hadn’t heard anyone walk up to you.

“Thorne…” you whispered.

His eyes didn’t show their usual teasing twinkle, nor did his lips curve in their usual seductive smile. He looked serious. Seriously angry.

“Pack your things.”

Your heart clenched. Was he kicking you out?

“We’re goin’ on a trip.”

You blinked in confusion. “We… we are?”

“Go. Don’t question me.”

You swallowed and nodded, rushing off to gather a few things. As you entered your tent, you noticed Arthur was already putting some of your items into a bag.

“Here,” he said, handing you the bag. His eyes were still distant.

“Th-thank you,” you mumbled, taking the bag before quickly turning and running out of the tent.

It hurt to look at him. It hurt so much, like a knife piercing your heart over and over, mercilessly, without end, without hope. You took a shuddering breath. You weren’t sure what was about to happen now. You didn’t know why Arthur was still so cold, why Thorne was still so angry. You had brought back so much loot, and you had been safe. Sure, you had disobeyed them, but you had apologized to Arthur after you had woken up, and all he did was sigh and walk away from you.

What more could you do?

***

Thorne led the way out of camp, with you following quietly on your horse. You didn’t even attempt to make conversation; you could feel the silent waves of anger radiating off of him, and a single word from you might spark a blow up that you didn’t want to hear.

A few hours later, you had reached your destination; a small cave in the mountains, tucked away in the middle of nowhere, off the beaten path by miles. You wondered at how Thorne had found such a place. 

You also worried about why Thorne had brought you here. The twins would never hurt you. But they had both been angry with you, and you feared they might leave you here for a few days as punishment for defying their orders.

You watched quietly as Thorne hitched his horse and yours before walking towards you and holding his hands out to you.

“C’mon,” he said.

You gripped his shoulders and slid off your horse into his arms, his hands gripping your waist harder than usual. He paused for a moment when he brought you down to the ground, looking down at you, the emotion in his eyes flickering into something more, something unknown, before the anger returned. After you grabbed your bag from your horse, he took you by your wrist and all but dragged you into the cave.

Lighting up a torch at the entrance, he led you inside, down a side pathway and up a ladder to a wide, flat area with torches set around the perimeter. There was a small camp set up here, perfect for a little getaway.

Or in your case, probably temporary imprisonment.

You stepped forward into the space, looking around the little camp to see a coil of rope, a satchel filled with herbs and a few jars wrapped in bandanas to protect them from clinking together.

“Strip.”

You turned to see Thorne walking towards you, and you froze like a startled deer. Taking your bag and dropping it to the ground, he gripped your chin firmly. “Did you hear me?”

Lost in his steely gaze, you could only open and close your mouth like a fish gasping for air. You were frozen in place, your mind so clouded with uncertainty that you didn’t know what to think. 

Thorne let go of your jaw, caressing your cheek gently. "Sweetheart," he said, his tone softening. He started to unbutton your shirt, his movements slow, deliberate, as he kept glancing up to make sure your eyes were still focused on him. As your shirt fell from your shoulders and down your arms, he took a step back.

"You can take off the rest," he said. 

You slowly nodded, your mind still trapped in a haze. You removed the rest of your clothing, one by one. Focusing on this one simple task made it easier to clear the fog in your head.

Once you were nude, he gestured at the bedroll. “Kneel here,” he commanded.

You knelt down on the bedroll. You watched him walk around to the coil of rope and pick it up, coming back to you with a determined stride. 

“Hold yer hands up.”

You held your hands above your head. He tied them securely, just tight enough so you could not escape. He let go of your hands, letting you bring them down into your lap.

“Bend over.”

You rested your weight on your forearms. He walked around, knelt down behind you, and tied your ankles together.

Then you felt his hands trailing up your calves, up your thighs, until he gripped your ass and squeezed your flesh. You moaned softly.

“I’m goin’ to punish you. But we ain’t leavin’ you alone, if that’s what yer worried about.”

“Alright,” you said quietly, relieved that they weren’t going to abandon you here. 

Thorne ran his hands up and down your back, soothing you. “Count fer me, baby.”

You counted each spank. Each slap on your backside landed on a slightly different spot, the sting slowly melting into an overall feeling of heat.

“Twenty.”

“That’s enough,” Thorne said softly as he smoothed his hand over your warm rear. His fingers grazed your slit, wet from his punishment. “You need my cock, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes, please,” you begged.

“You have to earn it first.”

Thorne got up and walked around to stand in front of you. He gestured with his fingers for you to get onto your knees, and as you did so, he unbuckled his belt and set it aside. 

Then he looked towards the cavern entrance, which made you look as well. In the distance, you could hear footsteps.

Thorne stared into the darkness for a little bit before letting out a breath. “Took you long enough.”

As the figure rounded the corner, you could see that it was Arthur carrying a torch, a grim look on his face.

“Arthur,” you said, reaching out for him as he climbed up the ladder to the camp. Thorne quickly grabbed you by the neck and held you in place.

“Don’t move,” he growled.

You looked back at Thorne, confused. Why was he keeping you from going to Arthur?

It wasn’t until Arthur had set his pack down and come up to stand next to Thorne that you noticed something was different. The coldness in his eyes was gone, replaced with a burning passion, as if suppressing his emotions for the past two days had only stoked his inner fire to a breaking point.

Arthur leaned down and caressed your face, his hand shaking with barely restrained control. "Do you understand why we brought you here?" His sonorous voice sounded even more imposing as it echoed lightly in the cavern. 

"Because I didn't listen?" 

Thorne shook his head. "That ain't it."

You tilted your head in confusion. 

Arthur sighed, the same sigh he had made when you had apologized for the same reason. He got down on one knee so he could look at you, eye to eye. “How do you feel when we don’t come back when we say we will?”

You bit your bottom lip. “Worried. Afraid that something might have happened to you.”

“So how do you think we felt when we came back to camp and you weren’t there?” he asked, taking you by the shoulders and pulling you closer.

“Oh,” you slowly said in comprehension.

He tightened his grip on you, making you squeak.

"You have any idea how scared we was of losin' you?" he snarled, his voice rising as he shook you slightly with each word.

“I’m sorry!” you sobbed. “I… I didn’t realize...”

Thorne clapped a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. His grasp on you loosened, and he slowly stood up and stepped back, his fingers trailing off your skin as Thorne pulled him away from you. Arthur’s eyes on you were still just as heated, a wild, uncontrolled look.

You had never seen Arthur so out of sorts before. He was usually the calm and collected one, the voice of reason compared to his hot-headed brother. But now you watched as Thorne held Arthur back.

“You’re goin’ to scare her,” Thorne said quietly.

Arthur looked at you, really looked at you, with clearer eyes. You were trembling, distraught that you had caused them so much worry. It wasn’t that you had disobeyed. It was that you had put yourself in danger and they were afraid that you were hurt, or worse, dead.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered again, truly understanding what you were apologizing for.

Arthur moved towards you once more, Thorne letting go of him so he could kneel down in front of you. He pulled you into his arms, embracing you tightly, burrowing his face in your neck, his hand going to the back of your head as he quietly held you.

“Darlin’, promise me you’ll never put yerself in danger again. If you want to go out, just ask us. We’ll protect you. We’ll keep you safe. Just please. Don’t go without us.”

You nodded against Arthur’s shoulder. Hearing the pleading tone in his voice, a new wave of emotion gripped your soul, and you reached up and grabbed his shirt, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. When he finally let you go and looked at you, he finally gave you a smile. You smiled back at him, reaching up, your bound wrists keeping your hands together as you cupped his face.

His eyes heated immediately at your touch, and he laid you back down onto the bedroll before undoing his belt and his pants. Impatient, he stroked his cock, looking down at you, all tied up and at his mercy.

“Arthur—”

“Shut up, Thorne. I need her now.”

Thorne raised his hands in surrender. He knew better than to get in Arthur’s way when he was like this. He casually stepped back and sat on a rock, watching as Arthur crawled over you like a beast in heat, his cock in one hand as he took your bound ankles and slung them over his shoulder. 

“Mine,” he growled as he pushed into you, harder than he normally would. He invaded you ruthlessly as you mewled, helpless under him until he was completely sheathed inside of you. You swear from this angle he felt bigger. When he pulled out and slammed back into you, you screamed.

“Did that hurt, darlin’?” he asked, breathless.

“No,” you assured him. “Just… surprised.”

“Goin’ to be rough tonight. Need you too much,” he grunted before he pounded into you, holding you by your legs, his hands gripping your thighs as he bucked his hips, losing control inside of your delectable heat. “My sweet darlin’, can’t ever get enough of ya.”

Thorne chuckled in the background. “Don’t wear yerself out too soon. She needs to be punished. Thoroughly.”

Arthur slowed his thrusts, looking down at you, the intensity in his stare almost too much for you. He made your heart stutter, your core clench hard around his shaft inside of you. 

Thorne got up and made his way over to you. Kneeling on the bedroll above your head, he gestured at Arthur, who pulled out of you and flipped you over, and together they got you on your forearms and knees. 

Arthur slipped back inside of you as Thorne pulled his cock out of his pants and gave you a smug grin. “Give me yer mouth, sweet girl.”

You gladly opened up for him, letting his cock glide in. You wrapped your lips around him and sucked noisily, letting your tongue slide around his length, listening for his hitched breaths and lustful moans.

“Yer the best, truly,” Thorne murmured as he gripped your head and started to roll his hips, taking your mouth to his liking, making you his. While Arthur gripped your hips, fucking you from behind, you could only stay still and make lewd noises, drowning in pleasure from being used by your favorite men.

Then Arthur and Thorne both pulled away from you, leaving you bereft. You whimpered, but Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around you and lay you down on your back before untying your ankles.

“There, there,” he crooned. “Spread yer legs for me.”

You obeyed, letting Arthur stare at you, feeling more embarrassed with each passing moment.

You heard the sound of a jar clinking, and you glanced over where Thorne was. He had shed all of his clothes, and was spreading some ointment on his fingers. He looked over at you and grinned. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.”

You rolled back over and stuck your ass up in the air. You felt Arthur pull away and heard the sounds of clothes coming off while Thorne knelt behind you and softly caressed your backside. He spread the ointment around your tight ring, stroking you to relax your muscles before slipping a digit into you.

“Ahhh!” you cried out as he worked you open slowly, fitting in another finger, then another. Then he removed his fingers and began to push the head of his cock into your ass.

“Shhh,” he hushed as you made desperate little cries, wanting him to be deeper, wanting him to fill you. “Hafta be slow, sweetie. Don’tchu worry, you’ll have me soon enough.”

It was slow torture, feeling him inch his way inside of you, his panting turning you on, knowing that he loved feeling your tight rear entrance around his shaft, squeezing him. When he was all the way inside of you, he leaned forward and covered you, his arms caging you in as he began to move his hips. 

“Feelin' good, baby girl?” Thorne murmured in your ear.

“Yes, yes,” you babbled.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

He continued to fuck your ass, covering your body with his and peppering your ear and cheek and neck with sloppy kisses.

“I think she needs a good fillin'.”

Thorne laughed darkly as he thrust into you one more time before he pulled out of you. He stood up and stepped away as Arthur, gloriously naked, moved to stand before you. He helped you stand, then he took your bound wrists and looped them around his neck. Wrapping his arms around you, he easily lifted you up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. With your arms around his neck, he could switch his grasp to your ass, squeezing your cheeks as he lifted you just enough for him to aim his cock at your wet pussy. 

Arthur moaned as he slid back inside of you, holding you tightly to him once he was completely inside. "Perfect. Just perfect."

You felt Thorne's hands slide up your thighs as he stepped closer, his cock nudging your ass once more. Arthur's hands on your ass spread you open for him, and soon you could feel Thorne's thick member filling you up. 

Thorne's hand wrapped around your neck and pulled you backwards until you could feel his chest against your back, his beard tickling your face as he nuzzled you. "Just the sweetest little fuck toy, ain'tcha?" 

You didn't even have a chance to answer before they began to take you, both of them pulling, pushing,  _ fucking _ you, using your holes for their pleasure. It was pure hedonism, the way you leaned into their every touch, the way you cried out without shame with every thrust. 

The way Arthur looked as he embedded himself so deeply inside of you, his face flushed, his eyes darkened with need, his moans laced with desire, and the way Thorne held you, his hands a steady support, his dirty words in your ear driving you higher and higher, it all drove you to your peak. 

"Come for us, sweetheart. Goin' to fill you up so much…"

You cried out, your body electrified as you came undone between them, helpless in their arms while you writhed and leaned into their embrace. Thorne grunted and tightened his hold on you before spilling inside of you, gasping curses with his last few thrusts. 

As he stepped back, he nudged you back into Arthur's arms, who took your whole weight in his muscled grip, still thrusting, never wanting to stop.

"Darlin'," he murmured. You looked at him, and the raw emotion you saw gripped your heart like a vice. "I love you," he whispered before he held you tight and lost himself inside of you. He pressed his forehead against yours, taking deep shuddering breaths, all the while holding you up steadily with his immense strength. 

After a blissful few moments of just being one, the two of you started to feel the strain of being in your current position. As you unwrapped your legs from Arthur, Thorne helped you down to the bedroll, your muscles trembling with aftershocks. 

Arthur plopped down next to you, laying on his back, his arms resting on his stomach. "Damn," he muttered. "Needed that."

You were currently sitting in Thorne's lap as he untied your wrists. The rope was soft, but you still had red marks on your skin. He kissed your wrists and rubbed your muscles, soothing you with murmurs of affection.

Arthur finally sat up, reaching for his satchel that he had dropped earlier. He pulled out a can of apricots and cut it open. Taking one of the delectable juicy halves, he turned to you and smiled. 

"Open up, darlin'," he said softly. You opened your mouth and accepted the fruit, licking the juice from his fingers. 

"Arthur," you said after a while. "You really hurt me, being so distant."

"I'm sorry I was cold to you before," he said contritely as he fed you another half of an apricot. "I didn't want to scare you with how mad I was. Turns out I went too far the opposite way."

You nodded. "I understand now, though. I won't put myself in danger, but you have to trust me. Let me go on jobs sometimes. You can't keep me cooped up at camp all the time."

Arthur leaned in and kissed your cheek. “I know, I know.”

Thorne kissed your other cheek. “We just don’t want nothin’ to happen to ya.”

“Yer our treasure,” Arthur continued. “If anythin’ happened to ya…” He stopped and looked away, swallowing hard at the thought.

“We’d feel like dyin’,” Thorne finished Arthur’s sentence.

You shifted off Thorne’s lap and wrapped one arm around him, the other around Arthur, hugging them tightly. “Thank you for caring so much, my dears.” You gave them each a sweet kiss. “I love you both. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you two.”

“We’re all yours, darlin’.”

“‘Till the end of time, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I go overboard with the angst? They were pretty angry, not gonna lie. Hope you enjoyed another Morgan Twins story! Will there be more? Maybe, if there is enough interest. Show your support through comments!


End file.
